Products may be packaged for retail sale in a diverse variety of manners: in cartons or boxes, on hangar devices, in plastic shrink-wrapping, or in containers specially configured to the product. For products to be displayed on retail shelves, it is particularly advantageous that product packaging facilitate the self-standing arrangement of the products. However, the configuration of some specially-adapted containers sometimes precludes a standing orientation of such containers, necessitating that they either be stacked, placed on hangers, or other special accommodation be made to display the containers. This is particularly the case with products that may be of a circular or otherwise rounded configuration and are packaged in similarly conforming circular or rounded containers. It is additionally advantageous that container components be configured for compact storage and shipment, in order to minimize shipping costs and space required for inventory storage.